No Matter What, I Love You
by betterthensomethingsoutthere
Summary: Itasasu AU. Modern setting of events. Sasuke's ready to start college, but what Itachi's forced to do to protect Sasuke and stop the Uchiha's may ruin his future.
1. Chapter 1

Itasasu AU.

Itachi smiled as he walked into his little brother's high school. Sasuke was graduating today and he had come down to see it. Since he had been off to college for the last few years their time together had gotten a bit sparse, but there was no way he was going to miss this. He remembered when he had graduated and his little brother who was in 5th grade had come and cheered for him mortifying their parents as they pulled him back down into his seat. Itachi smiled at the memory. He adored his little brother, he wanted to always protect his little Sasuke. Itachi knew Sasuke wanted to be him, do everything he did, strive to be as good as he was. It all came naturally to him, Itachi did it because it fit into his plans for himself not because he wanted the praise or the awards. He saw their parents sitting a few rows down. The high school was fairly small so the whole affair fit in the city civic center.

"Mother. Father." Itachi slipped into the seat next to his mother.

"Itachi. I've been wanting to see you. I want to speak with you about coming to intern at Uchiha Corp from Kono." Itachi kept his face smooth. He had known this conversation was coming, he was ready with a reply but the lights dimmed and the sea of square hats began to move. Just as Itachi had been Valedictorian so was Sasuke. Ever striving to be like his big brother. His now taller more mature little brother walked to the podium. Itachi mused to himself that since he had been away Sasuke had grown and changed faster then ever. So poised and adult now, so different. Sasuke's speech was pretty good. He talked about his motivation and finding a motivation for your life. Something to drive you, something to make you move forward, become better. Itachi smiled softly as Sasuke talked about having a role model. He knew who his little otouto's was. After his brother had walked the stage and they had moved onto the hundreds of other names Itachi's mind wandered. He knew the conversation that was coming up with his father and he didn't want to have it. He had no desire to go into Uchiha Corp or take over the branch. His father had always wanted him to take over the family business but the company made his stomach turn. There was no mercy, nothing philanthropic about the organization or the family. They cherished their precious R&D copyrights. Many stayed tucked away never to see the sun when they could be used to help people or make some needed improvements. Pride, his father's hubris stood in the way or everything. Not just his father though, the whole clan. He knew about the tax evasion, the payoffs. He knew most of it at least. As soon as the ceremony was over Itachi slipped into the crowd. He wanted to find Sasuke first so he could slip out and avoid their father. He finally caught sight of Sasuke's spiked hair stuffed into his cap, as he approached through the crowd Sasuke turned and caught sight of him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke beamed at him as his tassel bounced. They hugged briefly, "Hey. I'm so proud of you Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed lightly, "Thank you. I'm glad you could make it. Are you coming to eat with us?" Itachi gave an inward groan, he didn't want to since he was avoiding his father, but on the other hand how could he not when Sasuke was so excited. "Of coarse otouto."

They sat together at Sasuke's favorite hibachi place. The onion flame tower was burning nicely as their food cooked. Sasuke was chatting to him happily about the last few weeks of school asking about Itachi's classes and thesis. Sasuke was seated between Itachi and their mother. Fugaku leaned over and looked at Itachi, "Before I forget I need you to come to a meeting Monday evening at 6:00. We're going to talk about some long term plans for the company."

Itachi mentally grimaced but nodded, "Of coarse."

Their mother tapped her glass, "No business today. We're celebrating Sasuke's graduation."

Sasuke hid his face in his food. "So Sasuke I was thinking you could come up and spend a few days with me at the university. Maybe get a taste of college since you'll be there next year." Itachi was part way into his graduate degree, as long as things went to plan they would both be there for a year before Itachi finished.

Sasuke grinned at his brother, "Yeah, that would be awesome." He glanced at their parents, "That is ok, right?" Their mother smiled and answered, not giving their father a chance, "Of coarse hon, I know you two haven't seen much of each other."

"Thank you mother."

The plan had been that he was going to make the drive back up school after the lunch, but Sasuke was the one person that he would crumple everything up and rewrite it for. They were about to separate after lunch when Sasuke grabbed his hand like he had when they were younger and he was going to ask for something he really wanted, "Itachi, since you're meeting with father Monday, would you stay this weekend? You would have to drive back down to get me anyway." The family rule being no car until college.

"I know it's boring but I want to use some of my graduation money to get some clothes that will actually fit in. I just don't want to be too obviously high school." That pause where Sasuke always held his breath even though the answer was always yes.

Itachi sighed, "Sure Sasuke. We can do that." His fate was sealed and Sasuke was ecstatic.

"That's great! Would you like to watch some movies maybe? We could go out to a movie. It doesn't even have to be a movie." Itachi stopped and smiled as he poked Sasuke right in the center of his forehead.

"Movie in my old room is fine. But we will have caramel popcorn, not just your plain salted." Sasuke made a face but quickly agreed, "I'll see you in a bit then." Itachi gave a half wave as he headed to his car. Mentally he fumed at his brother, but with a heavy sigh he accepted and braced himself for his father.

Sasuke greeted him at the door. "Hey, we have stuff for you to use if you didn't bring things." Itachi nodded to the small bag he carried, "I always come prepared foolish Otouto."

_And I thought this might happen_.

Itachi walked past him into the house. He nodded to their mother as he passed on the way upstairs to his old room. When he had first started college he had come back on a regular basis. Undergrad classes were easy and he had plenty of time to come home, do laundry, see his brother, and meet up with friends. As time passed there was less time to come back and fewer friends to see. Sure he still wanted to come see his mother and Sasuke, but he just couldn't seem to get away. Now, almost done, there seemed to be a never ending stream of things to get finished. He dropped the bag on his bed, noticing that it had been freshly made. Trinkets and books that wouldn't fit in his graduate dorm room still sat dusted on the shelves. _I wonder who dusted, Sasuke or Mom. _He smirked as he noticed some of the things had been moved and used. Books out of his meticulous order. He knew Sasuke was watching for him to come down, how long had it been since he had been home? Six months? Something like that. Itachi ran a tired hand down his face.

_Suck it up, you kind of brought this on yourself being gone so long. _

He headed down to grab a drink and some caramel popcorn he picked up on the way over. "Coming Otouto? We'll have a marathon. Then you can drag me around shopping tomorrow." Sasuke snorted, "Don't make me sound so prissy." He ran a hand through his hair puffing up a bit in indignation. "Grab your prissy caramel popcorn and let's go watch a movie." Sasuke grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs. Itachi couldn't help a small chuckle as he followed Sasuke up the stairs. Sasuke was digging through movies and seemingly at random picked one and popped it in. Action movie...plenty of explosions, great for popcorn. Their parents were downstairs settled into the living room. After Mikoto's moratorium on work talk he was feeling better and could even manage to enjoy the movie. Sasuke kept glancing over at him, looking like he was worried Itachi was having a good time. Itachi caught him and poked his forehead. Sasuke grimaced and rubbed the spot.

"Stop worrying foolish Otouto, I'm not going to disappear."

Feeling mushy he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and let him lean against him. Sasuke blushed lightly, "Ok."

Itachi wasn't normally this touchy, but it had been forever. It wasn't like he had a lot of people he was spending time with at school either. He really missed this, just spending time with his little brother.

They watched a string of movies they both liked. After each a break and popcorn refill. It was getting late. They had chatted off and on. Sasuke about his plans, Itachi about his studies.

"Any girls?" Itachi asked after Sasuke had talked about their graduation party. Out of his periphery Itachi saw Sasuke tense.

"Girls, yeah."

Itachi was confused but Sasuke didn't say anything else, he casually scooted away instead. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, when the credits rolled Sasuke stood and headed for the door. "I'm beat Itachi, I'll see you in the morning." Itachi shrugged and let it go.

In the morning Sasuke was back to himself. Itachi wanted to poke at it, but whatever it was belonged to Sasuke.

"So where to first Otouto?"

Sasuke rinsed his bowl out in the sink.

"I don't know...where do you buy clothes?"

Itachi looked down at himself, just a basic long sleeve shirt that fit him well and jeans. Itachi smiled, "Come on, I know where to go." He knew Sasuke was being silly but it would make him feel more secure. Itachi didn't understand the sudden doubt he was seeing in his Otouto.

After the 7th outfit Itachi stood, pushed past Sasuke into the dressing room and grabbed the things that had looked good. The pants that hugged well, the shirts that emphasized his lean stomach. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to register.

"Nii-san! Hey, I can walk!"

Itachi plopped the clothes down, "But you apparently you can't make a decision." Sasuke pouted and dug into his pocket to pay for the clothes. Itachi put a hand over his, "I owe you a graduation gift Otouto."

"Ah, thank you."

"Come on, I owe you more then some clothes. I've been gone far too long."

Sasuke looked away, "It's ok. You're trying to finish your degree, and I know you have a lot of pressure." Itachi gave him a quick one arm hug, "But I should never be too busy for my Otouto."

"Pfff, whatever." Sasuke grinned and half shoved him, "Let's go spar."

In their backyard Sasuke and Itachi stood shirtless wearing loose pants. Both moving, sizing up their now unfamiliar opponent. Itachi made a testing strike Sasuke only made the barest of movements to avoid it.

"You've gotten better."

Sasuke smirked, "I wonder if you've gotten rusty."

A quick foot sweep, Itachi flipping out of the way giving him distance.

"Not that rusty Sasuke."

Sasuke, feeling confident, went in for a strike, Itachi used his momentum to move it, flipping Sasuke onto his back and into the soft grass. "Umph!" the air whooshed out of Sasuke as he bounced off the ground. Itachi smiled and leaned over him, "More?"

Sasuke glared, "Your turn!" Sasuke made a grab for him, Itachi took his arm and rolled him pinning him to the ground.

"More with a proper start?" Sasuke tapped the ground, "Fine fine." They stood and parted, this time when Sasuke came at him Itachi just blocked and made testing strikes.

"Damnit Itachi! You're not even trying!"

Itachi stood down, "I think you need better sparring partners Sasuke."

"Hmm. If you were ever here I would have." Itachi was stunned, it would never show, but the hurt in Sasuke's voice caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't realize."

Sasuke calmly brushed at his pants and went back in the house without a word. Itachi looked up at the fading light of day, the sky streaked purple and orange. He gave his brother a moment before heading in too. Going up to his old room he passed Sasuke's closed door. Itachi couldn't help but feel he was missing something. He wanted to talk to Sasuke, but...

Sasuke sat in his room not sure what to do. He wanted to talk to Itachi, tell him everything that had happened since he had been gone. But he couldn't get past the fact that Itachi...had been gone. That instead of being there, he had missed everything. Practically the last three years. Sometimes it was like no time had passed. He was so excited. And then something would happen, a rush of anger. A bitter harsh feeling rising up, how dare he come back and act like everything was ok. Itachi didn't know though, and Sasuke wasn't going to tell him. Sasuke laid back letting his iPod play and trying to not think of anything.

In the morning Itachi dressed quickly and headed downstairs, his father was already at the office. He had plenty of time to get there and still be early for their meeting. He passed Sasuke in the hallway. His brother seemed...deflated somehow. As he passed, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Itachi stopped and looked at his Otouto. Sasuke stood looking at the floor holding onto his brother for dear life.

"Itachi."

The hand trembled, "I've missed you."

As quickly as that his arm was dropped and Sasuke was gone. Itachi nodded to the empty hallway, "I missed you too Sasuke."

Their father's office was huge. Itachi took a seat across from his father's desk. Fugaku turned from the window to look on his oldest son. "So Itachi, I know you've been working at Kono, but this summer I would like you to move to Uchiha. I've been giving a lot of thought to where to have you working. I think for the first few weeks we'll have you moving around to get an understanding of the daily workings of the company. Do you know what day you can start?"

Itachi sat impassive, "Father. I'm staying with Kono Industries."

The silence was menacing, then his father processed what Itachi had said, "You what?! That is unacceptable Itachi. We have plans that need you here, not at the parent company."

Itachi stayed calm in his chair, "That is my decision."

"No. You are going to be part of Uchiha Corp."

"No Father."

Before he could realize what happened Itachi's face was stinging from his father's backhand. "You have no idea what you are messing with. You must come to Uchiha Corp. Plans are in place and you are part of them."

Itachi rose calmly even as the redness spread on his cheek.

"No Father."

Itachi blocked the next slap and before Fugaku realized what had happened he was on floor.

Itachi turned, leaving. "That's it Itachi! You're cut off! I'm tired of this attitude of yours, come back to me when you're ready to be part of this family. If you're not going to help the family, the family isn't going to help you."

"I know."

Itachi left. He drove straight home. "Sasuke, it's time to go, take your things to the car."

"Ok Nii-san, I'll be down in a second."

Their mother came out of the kitchen, "How was your meeting?"

Itachi kissed her cheek. Her face fell as she looked at her oldest child. "That good then..." His mother cupped his cheek and gave it a pat. Sasuke came bounding down the stairs.

"Stick it in the truck Sasuke. I'll be out in a moment. Don't forget to say bye to mother."

Sasuke gave Mikoto a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before dashing out to Itachi's car.

"Be safe Itachi."

"I will Mother, I'm sorry about Father."

She shook her head, "He'll get past it."

Itachi slipped into the car next to Sasuke. Sasuke was going to burst, he hadn't seen Itachi in months and now he was going to be staying with him for a while. Sasuke planned to milk his vacation with his brother for as long as possible. Itachi was a little nervous about suddenly having his little brother so close to his actual life. There was so much going on that Sasuke wasn't aware of. Neither knew how oblivious they both were.

Itachi pulled into his graduate dorm apartment. One of the few dorms open year round.

"It's only one room. You can sleep on the couch." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh man, the couch. You know how to spoil me Aniki."

Itachi pulled out his keys and turned quickly poking his little brother in the forehead.

"Foolish Otouto."

Itachi opened the door and hit the light. It was tasteful. Everything was neat and in its place.

"Geez, neat freak."

"Everyone looks like a neat freak compared to you Otouto."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue at his brother's back.

...only to realize his brother had it pinched between his fingers.

"mururh!"

"Sasuke. Don't stick your tongue out at me. It's unbecoming."

Sasuke fumed as set his things beside the couch. Itachi stretched, his shirt riding up a bit. "I'm going to hop into the shower. Make yourself comfortable. There's some stuff in the fridge, probably a few things you don't hate even."

Sasuke looked around the apartment. He could hear the water running in the background. The books were mostly texts for classes. Some poetry. Poetry? _Since when did Itachi get into poetry?_ Sasuke shook his head, maybe his brother had changed too.

Itachi came out of the bathroom, pajama bottoms on as he rubbed a towel through his hair. He knew it was going to tangle, but he didn't feel like dealing with wet hair. He tossed the towel on the counter and ran a hand through his hair as he reached into the fridge and took a drink from the pitcher of tea.

"Hmm. Remind me to not drink anything from the fridge." Automatically Sasuke had gotten up and pulled out a brush. Old rituals coming back quickly. Itachi slipped onto one the two chairs at his small round dining table. Sasuke brushed his brother's hair. "Thank you Sasuke. I get tired of brushing it all the time."

Sasuke snorted, "That's why I ended up doing it."

Itachi smiled as he enjoyed the pampering. When finished Sasuke set the brush aside, his hand unintentionally brushing down Itachi's neck. For some reason it made Sasuke nervous. He realized he didn't want to be done. Instead of walking away he squeezed at his brother's shoulders, thumbs working into his back. An appreciative grunt told him the attention was welcome. Itachi reached a hand back over his shoulder placing it on Sasuke's.

"You don't have to."

"I know." Sasuke continued his ministrations. They both could feel this was a crystalline moment. It could easily shatter at any wrong motion. Sasuke's hands continued to work. He appreciated how much time his brother must have taken to stay in such good shape. The subtle ripple of muscle as Itachi tried to relax. He'd only felt this strange excitement a couple of times with his brother. Like he couldn't touch him enough. Like...he was waiting for something. Sasuke gave Itachi's shoulders a squeeze and left him to grab a drink. Itachi rolled his shoulders appreciating the unexpected attention. "Thank you Sasuke." His reply was a grunt as Sasuke got the tea out of the fridge and took a swig. Itachi smirked, "I thought you weren't going to drink from the fridge?" Sasuke put the tea back without comment. Without a word Sasuke hugged his brother tightly then,

"I'm glad you invited me."

Sasuke came out of the shower in a towel. He had been so distracted he forgot to grab clothes. Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out with his wet hair drooping. Itachi was on the couch still in his pajama pants with a stick of pocky in his mouth. Itachi smirked, "You look like a wet kitten when you're hair's flat." Sasuke glared at his brother as he dug around in his bag for a t-shirt and pants. Taking his loot he disappeared back into the bathroom only coming out with hair set and clothes on. "I'm not a kitten and I don't look like a drowned one." Sasuke tackled Itachi off the couch and pinned him on floor. Itachi smiled and slipped his leg over Sasuke to drag him off. "Umph!" Sasuke was rolled under Itachi who had his hands above his head. "Give up?" Itachi still had a hand free. He smiled softly and poked Sasuke in the forehead before letting him up. Sasuke rubbed at the spot and stood. Itachi turned to go to his room when he felt a sudden weight on his back. "I didn't say I give!" Sasuke leapt onto his back, pulling Itachi down. Itachi spun so they fell onto the couch with Sasuke under him. "Otouto!" The impact knocked Sasuke's hold loose and Itachi rolled off him.

"Seems you're already in bed then. I'll see you in the morning Sasuke." He kissed Sasuke's forehead and turned the light out heading into his own room.

Itachi laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was acting strangely. If he hadn't said as much Itachi would think he didn't want to be there. Itachi climbed out of his half sleep as he heard his door open, "Aniki?" Itachi leaned up on his elbow rubbing at his eyes, "Sasuke?" His brother took a step into his room, "I know I'm too old to ask, and I know it's silly, but...can I sleep in your bed?" Itachi pulled open the covers. Sasuke quickly slipped in and hugged his brother pressing his head into his chest. He couldn't bear to look at Itachi, not when he was being weak like this. Sasuke risked a glance up, but all he saw was concern and love. Itachi saw a wash of emotions flood across his brother's face, uncertainty, insecurity, and some residing fear. But as soon as he saw it the mess of soft spikes appeared again. Itachi sighed and stroked his hair until he felt Sasuke's breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep, only then did Itachi drift off.

Sasuke woke confused. Where was he? Who was...it smelled like Itachi. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. The splay of hair confirmed it. If it wouldn't have woken Itachi, Sasuke would have smacked himself. _I can't believe I was so weak..._Sasuke slowly started trying to slip out from under his brother's arm that had wrapped around him, but as soon as he moved it tightened and Itachi shifted. _Fuck_. Sasuke decided to just go for it. He lifted his brother's and and started to move off the bed. An iron grip on his wrist stopped him, "Sasuke." His brother's eyes opened. All that black hair and pale skin against the cream sheets. Sasuke heard the question in his name. He dropped his hand to the bed, his brother's grip remained. "I can only be weak with you." Itachi's hand dropped and Sasuke left.

Itachi gave Sasuke a moment before he went into the living room, "So I was thinking today I could take you around the campus." Sasuke took another bite of banana, "Sounds fun."

"Do you want to do anything else? You're eighteen. We could go to a club if you want, no drinking though."

Surprise flashed across his face, "A club? Do...do you go to clubs?"

Itachi shrugged, "Not usually. But I thought it might be fun to take your first club."

"Umm, Nii-san...I've been to clubs before."

"You've what? When?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Don't be so shocked brother. Did you think I sit at home and cross stitch?"

Itachi had to take a moment. His brother really was growing up, of coarse he had gone out and done things. How naive could he be?

"Should I assume you're wise to the ways of the world now? Can I at least get you your first drink, or is that covered too?"

Sasuke laughed again, "That you can do." Sasuke held his hands up, "I swear I haven't been going down a dark path, I've been to a club only a few times with friends. I don't drink or smoke."

Itachi grimaced, "I'm not mother, it doesn't bother me, I'm just surprised. Ok, I'll take you to a college party."

Sasuke perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I know a frat that has a few regular 'gatherings'."

That night Itachi was helping Sasuke get ready. "Otouto, you're trying too hard. People can smell that."

Sasuke adjusted his shirt for the 8th time, "I just don't want to stick out."

"If you keep doing that you will. Look, just tell them you're a transfer student who's starting here this summer. You're going to be taking chem. You're undecided on your major. Now stop fidgeting and you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You're never nervous."

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror again. Itachi walked up behind him putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "Calm down."

It wasn't just words, it was an order and Sasuke felt himself following it. He took a breath and stilled.

Itachi headed for the door and Sasuke followed.

Itachi parked a couple blocks down from the frat house. It may have been summer but apparently there were still enough people to get a party together.

"Sasuke, you may already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Don't leave your drink alone."

"What?"

Itachi looked for the words, "Sasuke, you're cute."

"Wait...are you suggesting..."

"If we get separated at the party, don't leave your drink and don't leave with anyone but me."

Sasuke nodded, a little taken aback.

They could hear the music from outside pounding away happily. People sat smoking on the porch. As Sasuke passed through the smoke, he realized it wasn't cigarettes.

Inside was a press of people in tight groups. Halo on the tv with a group cheering the match. Girls dancing in the center of the room, rubbing on each other. Hands playfully touching. He followed Itachi into the kitchen. A giant keg was up on the counter with a sea of red solo cups spilling out of the cupboard. Itachi grabbed two and filled them handing his brother one, "I hate beer, see what you think."

Sasuke took a sip. It was bitter. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet.

"I'm going to find someone I know, go mingle Sasuke."

Sasuke took a few more drinks then headed into the living room. He found a spot on the couch and people watched. Guy hitting on a chick, then getting shot down. Guys playing beer pong, with seven people watching. Angsty thinking guy looking at him. Take a drink. Now coming towards him. Take another drink. Now sitting down beside him. Drain the cup.

"Hey."

Sasuke looked up, slender build, long hair like his brother's but lighter hiding half his face.

"Hey."

They chatted. Names hadn't come up yet, but he was a bio chem major. Sasuke fed him the story of transferring in. He knew someone that went here. Yeah, he was an undecided major. So many options, he wanted to be sure. He was well into his doctorate. They talked about philosophy, religion, everything. He got Sasuke another drink, it tasted different, but whatever. Sasuke mostly listened. His party friend liked to talk, he was feeling a good buzz, like the edges of the world were fuzzy. He realized the guy's hand was on his leg, but for some reason he was ok with it. It felt like forever since he had been hit on, well, at least that he noticed. The hand was going higher. When had he moved closer? Such a comfy couch. He just wanted to close his eyes.

Another drink finished, wait, how many was that?

"Hey, we could continue this upstairs."

Sasuke looked at him with bleary eyes. Wait, was this guy about to kiss him? The hand was higher...about to touch him.

"Sasuke."

The voice was an order and his cloud wrapped brain responded. Without even thinking Sasuke was pushing the guy off him to get to his brother.

"Hey Itachi, we were having a conversation."

Itachi didn't even respond, just took Sasuke by the hand and pulled him up. Sasuke fell against his brother, fingers gripping his shirt as Itachi half led half carried him out.

"I give you one instruction."

Sasuke was too drunk to care that Itachi was mad. He just wanted to find somewhere comfy and sleep.

Itachi dumped him onto the couch. Oh crap, his stomach didn't like that. An instant later he was being sat up with a drink shoved in his face.

"Drink it all."

Only when he had finished was he lowered back on the couch.

Itachi went into his room. _Well, looks like he gets to learn about hangover too._

Sasuke was going to die. Well, at least he was going to cut out his stomach. Oh fuck...Sasuke rolled off the couch and made a dash for the bathroom. Itachi woke to the sounds of his brother being sick.

_Great._

Itachi went and made himself some breakfast and poured Sasuke another glass of water. When Sasuke came out of the bathroom he crawled back onto the couch.

"Drink it."

Sasuke sipped at the water trying to not move too much. Itachi came and sat next to him. He handed him two aspirin. Sasuke took them gingerly before swallowing them down with another drink.

"You left your drink alone."

"No I didn't."

"Did Oro bring you a drink?"

"Who?"

"That guy who was feeling up your leg."

Sasuke blushed, "Yeah."

Itachi just sat with him as he tried to not move.

"Lay down Otouto and enjoy your first hangover."

Itachi grabbed his laptop and started some work on his thesis as Sasuke drifted off again.

Sasuke blinked, then realized he had fallen asleep. Itachi was still at the end of the couch with his laptop glowing softly.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke groaned and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were crusty and his mouth tasted awful.

"Terrible." He got up and disappeared into the bathroom coming out clean and brushed.

"Lesson learned. Always handle my own drink at a party." Sasuke turned on the tv with another drink in hand and some crackers. A few crackers and half the glass later Sasuke laid with his head on his brother's leg. Itachi looked down at the adorable mess of hair in his lap and sighed. Things could have gone so much worse. What if Sasuke had gone upstairs with him? What if he had been too late? He could have walked in on his brother in a situation Sasuke had never intended. The thought of someone like that laying hands on his Sasuke was sickening. His hand found its way down to lay across Sasuke holding his brother gently. He felt Sasuke relax against him. This was nice.

"Sasuke. Tell me."

His little brother tensed. "I don't know..."

Itachi ran fingers through Sasuke's hair. He took it for the warning it was.

"I've been having some problems."

Sasuke let the silence stretch as he picked at Itachi's pants fabric.

"I came out to our parents."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't there. What would you do? You can imagine father's reaction."

Itachi started rubbing his thumb in little circles on Sasuke's side.

"I handled it badly, obviously I kept my grades up, but I started going to some clubs with D, Pain, and Ko. I didn't drink, but I took stuff a few times."

Sasuke felt the hand grip him harder. "Snuck in late...got caught a couple times. Dad beat the shit out of me. He...called me some things."

Itachi pulled Sasuke up holding him tightly. Sasuke gripped him, clinging to his safe place.

Itachi pulled back a little and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's.

Sasuke sighed and slid down to lay with his head on his brother's chest. They stayed there until Sasuke was snoring softly. Itachi arranged him on the couch then went into his room. It wasn't long before the door swung inward and Sasuke snuck in slipping in beside his Aniki.

It was Itachi's first day back at Kono Industries, the main company. He was on an orientation tour with a bunch of other interns of a new department. Shizune was explaining how it worked, chain of command etc. Afterward people drifted off to their work stations. Shizune turned to him, please come with me Mr. Uchiha." She took him back onto the elevator, up to the top floor, down a few hallways then to a pair of giant doors. Shizune pushed them open and waved Itachi through. Cool as a cucumber Itachi walked in and stood before an expansive desk stacked with papers. The blond woman behind the desk didn't look like a CEO. Her clothes were too comfortable, she wasn't polished or put together enough, but when she looked up Itachi got it. Her eyes shone with an iron will.

"Itachi." She stood and reached across to shake his hand. Itachi took it and nodded to her.

"Call me Tsunade." She sat back down and gestured for him to take one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I'll be blunt. I want to know why you wanted an internship here instead of your family's branch company. You've been with us for a while, and I know your father put in a transfer request. I wanted to talk to you first."

She watched him over steepled fingers.

"Why did you refuse the transfer?"

Itachi was blank, "I don't necessarily agree with everything my family's company does."

Tsunade nodded, "You'll understand if I put you in a less sensitive department for now. I won't ask you for information on your family, and I expect the courtesy of you not poking around. While we may all be under the same head, that doesn't mean everyone gets along."

"Of coarse."

Itachi dropped his stuff onto the couch opposite Sasuke.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Dull. I'm not going to get to do any real work since our family in a currently competing department."

"I didn't even think of that." Sasuke glanced at his brother.

"It's ok, I expected this. I just want the experience."

As if on cue Itachi's phone rang, he pulled it out only to see it was his father.

"Speaking of." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair and answered the call, "Yes Father?"

"_I understand you refused the transfer request."_

"Yes."

"_Itachi, I realize now that provides us with a unique opportunity."_

Itachi remained silent waiting for his father to continue but knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"_Having you on the inside will prove to be quite useful over the next few months as we take over."_

"Take over?"

"_Yes we're in the process. This time next month everyone will be branches of Uchiha Corp. Itachi you can help us. Help your family take its rightful place at the head of the company."_

Itachi was furious, with his father and himself for not realizing sooner. Now all the pieces he had seen came together and he understood.

"No Father. I am not a corporate spy."

"_Itachi! Do you understand? This is your family."_

"You told me I was no longer a part of it."

"_I was hasty."_

"Goodbye Father."

"_DAMNIT ITA..."_

Click.

Itachi pondered what to do as his Otouto stared at him wide eyed.

"Itachi?"

"It's nothing. Just Father being his usual pleasant self."

"Corporate spy?"

Itachi sighed, "Father feels my internship could serve his purposes, but I find I am quite fond of Kono."

Sasuke nodded and ate some more of his cereal. "Cereal for dinner Sasuke?"

His little brother shrugged, "Lazy."

Itachi dropped onto the couch. He knew eventually this was going to blow back onto his little brother. He was doing the right thing, but this was going to destroy his life. He grasped the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him close touching their foreheads, "No matter what Sasuke, I love you."

His brother blushed, "I love you too Itachi."

The moment was over as soon as it had begun leaving Sasuke confused.

Afraid to pry, he started thinking through things to figure out what the hell was happening. Itachi was distracted too, he sat on the couch absently playing with Sasuke's hair. It was starting to distract Sasuke,so he decided to enjoy it now and think later. Strong fingers in his hair gentle rubbing and scratching, he didn't care how mussed it got it just felt so freaking nice. He felt his whole body relaxing...before he could stop it a small sound of happy pleasure snuck out.

Itachi continued as if he heard nothing and Sasuke was like a purring kitten. A small happy mewl, Itachi finally noticed the stupor he had put his brother into. Something about the sound caught his attention. His brother had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Itachi pulled his hand away, uncertain about the reaction he was having to his brother. If it wasn't his brother he would think he found it sensual. Sasuke, still with his eyes closed, pouted up at him. Itachi smiled at him, "Were you enjoying that?" Sasuke stretched, "mmmmhmmm."

He flopped over onto Itachi's lap, "More."

"No Sasuke." Itachi quickly moved not wanting to have his random feeling discovered by his body's reaction.

Sasuke leaned facing Itachi, "Fine." They both knew Sasuke wasn't pissed about not getting petted.

Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom, after a moment Itachi heard the shower going. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Too many confusing feelings at once. Itachi took a moment to flash through his brother's sounds, his expression and yeah...it did something for him. He pushed the thought aside and turned to his more immediate problem of what to do about his father. He knew once Sasuke went home his father would find a way to keep Itachi away. Probably force him to go to another university, at the same time he liked Kono Industries, he had done a lot of research before deciding he wanted to work there. The thought of Uchiha Corp taking over...Itachi struggled with himself. He knew enough to stop this...he could save Kono...but the price would be very very steep. But wasn't he planing on stopping Uchiha Corp anyway, hadn't he decided a long time ago he was going to stop them?

He was frustrated with his situation, his brother, his father, everything. Itachi grabbed his keys and left while Sasuke showered away. There was a bar Itachi liked. It was far off campus, a local favorite. He slipped onto a stool and ordered a brandy. Lots of sides to this, lots of outcomes. He had done his research after his time with Uchiha Corp. He didn't want to walk into a company that looked good, but had the same rotten core. Kono had stood up to his intense scrutiny, including the CEO. He stays quiet and he will end up working for the family business either way. His father had cast him out, but then an opportunity presented itself. That more then anything made him want to tell Tsunade everything that would crumble the Uchiha Corp branch. _Sasuke. _The thought that always addled him and destroyed all his plans. If he took down the family business, how would his little brother feel? The family fortune choked at the source, it would turn his future into a spiral, but that would happen anyway once he had to take over the company. The things he would know about and be forced to continue to do. He couldn't do that to Sasuke, he would rather his path be hard then his path be wicked. What was it he had felt? When had Sasuke gotten as tall as him? His body so toned, hair so soft...Some crazy infatuation. He wanted to touch him...taste his lips. No, wait...Itachi took another drink. This was going to be an issue.

When Sasuke got out of the shower, Itachi was no where to be found. "Jerk." he said to the empty apartment. _Screw him, I'm not going to just sit here._ Sasuke got dressed and left. There wasn't a plan, he just needed to not be there. At least the campus was nice. He picked a path at random. After a short walk it led him to another dorm. People were sitting in a few groups in the courtyard he could see through the doors. He continued down the dark path when his phone started ringing. _Should have left it at home._ Of coarse it was Itachi, "What."

"_Where are you?"_

"Out."

"_Don't be immature."_

"I'm out, and I'll be back later."

"_Sasuke. I need to talk to you"_

Sasuke looked up noticing the looks of a party at a house down the street.

"I'll be at the house at the end of Athens st."

Click.

Itachi wanted to throw his phone in annoyance, but that would be useless. His baby brother was acting out and had no idea what was going on behind the screen. Even then he called his brother a lot of things as he grabbed his keys again to go get his ignorant little brother.

Sasuke walked in like he was supposed to be there. He had to stop and raise an eyebrow, apparently they started early since most people were already sprawled on the couches and chairs. _Alright then_. Sasuke went into the kitchen and helped himself to a few shots. When he set the bottle down again, a girl stood in the arch way back to the living room.

"Hey, there."

Sasuke nodded to her, "Hey."

"I know you hear this all the time, but you're really hot."

Sasuke took a moment to appraise her. Tall, long curly hair, knee high boots with heels that made her ridiculously tall, her lips were full and pouty. Her skirt was short, attention wanting short. He was surprised she hadn't already disappeared with someone.

Sasuke watched her walk towards him. She was putting her all into that sway. Well, he did have some time to kill. He let her move him against the counter, her hands slipping under his shirt. _Eh. _He slid his hands to her waist, then down to her thighs. Soft skin, higher...no panties? No wait, thong. Her skirt hiked up as she pressed against him. Her hands were running over his chest, "You're so toned." She purred and kissed along his neck. Sasuke sighed...

"Stop."

She pulled back giving him a confused look. Sasuke's toes were tingling. He really shouldn't have taken those shots. Through the arch he saw his brother come in and look around. Sasuke moved past the girl. Itachi caught sight of him and stood waiting. His eyes flicked to the hot girl that was eating Sasuke with her eyes. Itachi's eyes narrowed, his brother was looking fuzzy around the edges.

"Were you drinking?"

"A little, were you drinking?" Sasuke asked back.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk, "A little."

When they got home Sasuke collapsed on the couch. He was really feeling it now. Like his body was made of jello. Itachi sat down next to him, "Sasuke, we need to talk."

Bleary eyes look at him. Itachi growled, "So of coarse you get fucked up. Forget it, I'll talk to you when you're sober."

Itachi moved to stand but a sudden grip on his wrist held him. "Wait."

Itachi sat still as his brother pulled addled thoughts together, "Itachi. Something's wrong."

He sounded so small it melted Itachi's heart. He stroked a hand down Sasuke's soft hair and stayed quiet letting Sasuke talk.

"Something is different." He looked up at his brother, "And I know I won't have the courage to talk about this later."

Itachi waited, whatever his brother wanted.

Sasuke reached up and stroked his brother's face. Itachi willed himself still.

"I don't even know when it changed. It's crazy."

Sasuke moved closer, his breath warm and laced with whatever he had been drinking.

"Please. I just need to do this, then we never have to talk about it again, and please don't hate me. Just let me..."

Sasuke kissed him.

A small sound escaped Itachi at the feel of his brother's lips on his. Soft, warm, sweet, trembling. He returned the kiss lightly, lips moving a little against those trembling unsure ones.

Sasuke pulled back staring at Itachi in wonder. Breath coming short and fast, pupils dilated. The room was bathed in shadows, only the kitchen light casting onto them. Itachi studied his brother's face.

"Do you hate me?"

Itachi smiled, "I love you more then anything Otouto. Never doubt that."

Sasuke smiled and leaned against him. After a moment he was snoring softly, fingers curled in Itachi's shirt.

"Foolish Otouto, what are we going to do?"

Itachi kissed his hair before he lifted his precious load and carried Sasuke into his room. Sasuke whined a little as he pulled away, Itachi kissed his smooth cheek before getting ready for bed. As soon as he slipped under the covers with him Sasuke latched on for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Itachi was gone before Sasuke was awake. He couldn't face Sasuke yet. As soon as he walked in the building he went into the elevator to the top floor. Down a hallway, then another to two large doors and walked in.

"Tsunade."

Eyes studied him across a pile of papers, "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you."

He closed the door as he started talking, as he sold out his clan and brought down the company his family had built for generations.

Sasuke finally woke up. The bed was soft and warm. _Itachi_. He was suddenly very awake as last night flooded into his brain.

"Holy fuck."

Eyes wide he touched his lips feeling the phantom tingle from the night before. He kissed his brother. He took a bunch of shots and kissed his brother. Was that how he felt about him now? What had happened to him in the time Itachi was gone? Sasuke pulled his knees up hugging himself. He realized he was in Itachi's bed. When had that happened? Had he done anything else last night? His mind flashed to all the worst possible things he could imagine. _Flashes of him on top of his brother. His brother leaning over him, sweat on his brow, bliss on his face_. Sasuke shuddered as he hardened quickly. He laid back a bit overcome with his sudden arousal. _Itachi...on him...kissing him. Hands tracing down his stomach, kissing at the bend of his hips...Sasuke's fingers in his hair as it brushed across his skin._ Sasuke warred within himself as he palmed his painfully hard erection. If he did this, he would really be accepting that he wanted his brother, wanted to do things with him he had never done with anyone. Sasuke pulled himself out and started stroking. His first time...what if it could be with Itachi? His brother's eyes, trapping him, mesmerizing him. He closed his eyes and lost himself in a fantasy as he stroked steadily.

_Itachi walked into the room, shedding clothes as he approached the bed. Sasuke already naked under the sheets ready for him. Itachi crawls over him taking his lips in a passionate kiss. His hand stroking over his chest, then fingers trailing down...pushing the sheet away to reveal his hard member. Itachi's hands,so sure and firm on him as those long fingers wrap around. Sasuke bites his lip overwhelmed with his brother's touch. Itachi leans down giving a quick lick to his swollen head. Sasuke throws his head back, "Itachi!" fingers in those long soft locks, gripping, begging. Slowly his warm soft mouth descended over Sasuke's aching member, enveloped in that wet heat as..._

Sasuke's phone went off. He growled in frustration, leaking dick in hand. Of coarse, it was Itachi.

"Hello?"

"Morning Otouto."

Did he imagine that purr in his voice?

"I'm almost home, I thought we could grab lunch together. I'll be there in about 5 so just throw on some clothes and come outside."

Sasuke wanted to choke him through the phone.

"I can do that, see you in 5."

Sasuke stared in annoyance at his problem, which was now past the point of putting on pause. He flopped back onto the bed and skipped to the main event.

_Sasuke's face was buried into the pillow as he screamed, "ITACHI!" His hands grabbing, clinging to anything as he was fucked with wild abandon. The bed smacking the wall as his brother pounded into him. Each thrust hitting that tight bundle of nerves he had found when he was experimenting. His vision hazed with pleasure. Itachi pounding him hard, his hands in a vice grip on his hips, relentless and made of pure need. Grunts of lust and pleasure adding to the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and Sasuke's stream of moans and cries. The feel of him pounding hard and fast, deep inside his body. Every inch of him singing. His sack tightened...he was close. His brother's burning hand reaching around and giving him firm strokes in time with his desperate thrusts. Sasuke cried out one last time._

He grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and caught his seed and he spilled out his orgasm, "ITACHI!" His body arched at the force of his release, eyes closed in bliss. He collapsed back down on the bed looking at the clock. Two minutes left. At the moment he really hated his brother.

Sasuke felt even more confused as he headed out to his brother's car. It had taken him four minutes to find clothes and pull them on. He looked like a mess. Body covered in a light sheen of sweat from sleep and lust. Hair messed from the pillows as he had thrashed in the bed.

Itachi watched his brother walk to the car and his first thought was that Sasuke looked like sex. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed after a good fuck. Today he needed to explain what was going on. Not at lunch, he didn't have enough time.

Sasuke slipped into the passenger's side. Itachi watched his brother curious what was going on in his head. "Sleep late?"

"Yeah, I woke up when you called."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. I drank water. I'm sorry about last night. I know I was being a pain."

"It's ok."

Neither of them was going to bring up the kiss. Sasuke was too embarrassed and Itachi wasn't sure Sasuke remembered it happened.

Itachi pulled into a diner just off campus. Neither spoke as they walked in and took a seat. Itachi was regretting the idea of lunch with his Otouto. The waiter took their order. Soon their food was out.

They ate in silence.

They paid in silence.

They drove off in silence.

Itachi decided to be the bigger man and bite the bullet.

"About last night."

Sasuke felt ice run through his veins.

"Can we talk about this tonight?"

Itachi nodded and dropped it, Sasuke wanted to wait, they would wait.

Sasuke bowed his head and looked so lost and dejected. A miserable kitten in his passenger seat.

"Sasuke. I still love you."

Big hopeful eyes looked up at him. Eyes that had always adored and worshiped him.

"You do? I shouldn't have done that. I know it's wrong, and I put you in an awkward situation."  
Itachi pulled up in front of his apartment.

"Sasuke."

He faced his brother again. Those long agile fingers lifted his chin, those silk lips were suddenly pressed to his own again. It was short but filled with so many things. Those wondrous lips whispered against his.

"We have a lot to talk about tonight."

Sasuke nodded, his head spinning as he mechanically got out of the car and headed back into the apartment.

Itachi took a deep breath and drove back to work. He needed this time before he went home tonight. He wasn't ready for this conversation. He hadn't had time. How did he feel? What was he going to do about this?

Tsunade called him into her office. "Itachi, I checked into the things you told me. I was surprised to find out it was all true. The tax fraud, the embezzling, along with their even shadier things I can't yet prove. It's been more then enough for our legal team to move on, we're going to separate the guilty parties from the Kono company umbrella. We're talking with the feds now. Things should start happening by the end of the day."

Tsunade set down the paper she had been skimming and looked at Itachi.

"I want to offer you a job. As soon as you graduate, you have a position with us."

Itachi nodded, he had expected this, "Thank you. I would like that."

"Thank you, you have saved thousands of people their jobs."

Sasuke was nervous. He knew his brother would be home soon and he was like a stretched wire. He heard a sound, was that him? He went to the window looking. It was! Itachi pulled into his parking spot. Sasuke watched him get out of the car. Everything he did was graceful, it was like slow motion. Sasuke had a moment of panic, should he try to look casual? The door opened and there he was, beautiful, strong, everything Sasuke always wanted to be.

Before he could think Sasuke was wrapped around Itachi kissing him. Strong, sure hands wrapped around his waist pulling him close. Itachi's kiss was trying to devour him. He moaned and melted into his brother. His fingers worked quickly at the buttons on Itachi's shirt pausing only so Itachi could pull his off. Those lips were on his neck, a burning line down his skin. Sasuke's moan deepened as he felt teeth on his neck, knowing it would leave a bruise. "Itachi..." Sasuke moaned, he moved to grind against Itachi's own hardness. Itachi's shirt joined Sasuke's on the floor. There was no thought, this was all unplanned, unexpected. His brain had turned off, he was need. This is what he had been waiting for, why he had been so uninterested in everyone else. Sasuke jumped and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Itachi's hands gripped his thighs, his body humming in the same need. He carried them into the bedroom where he fell onto the bed, his object of desire under him moaning. Itachi leaned up, it gave Sasuke a chance to reach up and run hands over that flawless chest. His hands sliding lower to rub against the bulge in his pants.

Itachi let out a throaty moan. He wanted Sasuke's mouth on his cock, he wanted inside his brother, he wanted everything at once. Sasuke obviously wasn't letting thinking get in the way, so why should he? He watched as Sasuke slid down the bed under him, that beautiful face moved closer to his swollen crotch, Sasuke rubbed his cheek against it before locking eyes with Itachi as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. Itachi couldn't breathe the air was so hot, his blood pounding so hard. Those eyes filled with lust and devotion for him, only him, and always him. A kiss to his stomach as long fingers started to slip into his boxer briefs so close to that burning flesh. His body pleading for that touch. Eyes closed as his head lay back...

There was a knock at the door.

Itachi was going to kill someone. He gave a bestial growl as he kissed Sasuke hard and pulled a t-shirt on as he headed to the door.

The knock came again, more insistent. Itachi looked through the peephole. Sasuke came in and grabbed his own shirt. Itachi turned to his brother and mouthed, _Mom_. Sasuke looked like a deer in headlights. Itachi opened the door and their mother stormed in, a whirling mess of fury and panic.

"How could you Itachi?!" Itachi watched her calmly as she stormed and raged at him. Sasuke was confused, what was wrong? Itachi glanced at him and his eyes held some kind of apology.

"You've destroyed us! You are not an Uchiha, you are not my son! Your father is being held, everything we have is frozen!" She pushed him. Itachi just stood impassive. "Why?!"

"Because what they have been doing is wrong."

She stared at him in fury and tears, "Sasuke, get your things, you're coming home and away from him."

"I'll help you Sasuke. He'll be ready in a moment."

Sasuke followed Itachi back into his bedroom. They packed Sasuke's things quickly. They were heading back into the living room where their mother was crying loudly. Itachi turned, gripping his shoulders, "Sasuke, whatever you are told, whatever you hear. I love you, and it had to be done." He seemed to hesitate, then kissed Sasuke quickly before going back out. Their mother was a mess on the couch. Itachi stood before her, "Can I get you anything, a tissue?"

She stood and slapped her eldest son, "You can stay away from us."

She took Sasuke's hand as she dragged the confused boy out of the apartment.

Itachi dropped onto the couch. He knew something like this would happen. It was an obvious trail to follow. He knows all about Uchiha Corp, he takes an internship at Kono, father tells him about the merger, the next day the merger falls through and the feds happen to know all of Uchiha Corps dirty little secrets. It was like he had been falling and now he had hit the ground.

Sasuke felt like he was a little kid again. Things were happening and he had no idea what was going on. He had been ready to fall in bed with his brother, and now he was riding home with his furious mother and somehow Itachi had apparently destroyed everything.

"Mother, what is going on?" He was tired of being in the dark, and angry Itachi hadn't told him.

"What happened is that Itachi betrayed us. Sold us out for a place in Kono industries. Now your father is being held, and he's done nothing. Our money is all frozen while they investigate. We have nothing and it's Itachi's fault."

_We have nothing?_ He couldn't believe that Itachi would do this for no reason. He needed to talk to Itachi.

When they got home, it felt like a ghost town. Father's study was practically bare. Everything was still there in his room, mother said they had taken cabinets of files for evidence from the study. After he had unpacked and made sure his mother was occupied he sat on his bed and called his brother.

"Itachi?"

"_Sasuke, I need to explain."_

"Damn right you do, what the hell is going on?"

He head Itachi take a breath and sigh heavily, "_Father has been planning on me taking over for a long time. That meant making sure I knew about how things run, how everything runs. Uchiha Corp is involved in just about every shady business practice there is. They've been planning a hostile takeover of the main company for years now. Kono industries is a good company, but Uchiha Corp is corrupt. I'm sorry Sasuke, but if I didn't take over I knew they would force you to."_

"But Itachi, how are we supposed to afford anything? Food, bills? How am I supposed to start college this fall? I can't afford the tuition!"

"_I know, and I'm so sorry Sasuke, but I couldn't let them do it. I hope you can forgive me."_

Sasuke sat on the bed in silence before finding his voice, "I think I need some time."

"_I understand, call me whenever you want. Anything you need Otouto."_

"Goodbye Itachi."

Sasuke sat in stunned silence. Yeah, his brother had done the right thing, but it had destroyed his life. He had suddenly gone from having all these plans to nothing. He had nothing, and his father would probably go to jail. Their mother...she had been a housewife since they had been born. What was she going to do? The world was crumbling and he had been willing in the arms of the cause just this morning. This morning had been amazing, the feeling of being with Itachi, he had been more then willing. What would have happened if their mother hadn't shown up?

He would have had sex with his brother. Sasuke held his face in his hands. What was he going to do?

Itachi's days had become a mindless rut. He did his job, he did it well, but he was going through the motions. Panic burned at the back of his mind. What if Sasuke couldn't forgive him. He had ruined all Sasuke's plans, destroyed their family, and put their father in prison. His compensation? A decent paycheck and incredibly flexible hours while he finished his degree.

Sasuke had finished packing. They had to sell the house to cover lawyer fees and were going to move in with their mother's sister. Mikoto had taken on a determined tragic persona. She was going to persevere. Sasuke hadn't changed any of his plans yet, he was still going to be going to the same University as Itachi. He just suddenly had no idea how to pay for it. After hearing the court proceedings, listening to depositions, and seeing stacks of paperwork he was understanding Itachi's side. Things had been moving so fast, it had been a month since they had spoken. He had asked for time and he got it in plenty. He knew Itachi would wait until he called.

Another two weeks and if he worked and took a loan he could afford school, but that was it. No food, or living. He sat on his bed with Itachi's number glowing on his screen. There was one option. He was almost afraid to call. He closed his eyes and called.

"_Sasuke?"_

"Hi Aniki."

A full pause

"_What's going on?"_

"Can we have dinner? I need to talk to you."

"_Of coarse, we can do it tonight if you want to."_

Sasuke nodded , then realized he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, tonight is good. 6?"

"_Where are you staying?"_

"We're at our aunt's."

"_Ok, see you at 6 then."_

Sasuke hung up the phone and stared at it. He was going to see his brother tonight. His confusing amazing brother. He had wanted to call, but always stopped just short of it. Every time he lay in bed hard and panting he was thinking of Itachi. When he came it was Itachi's name on his lips. He was afraid if he saw him he would fall to pieces. Sasuke glanced at the clock, he still had a lot of time until tonight. Sasuke went to go burn off some nervous energy.

Itachi checked himself in the mirror one more time. His first time to see Sasuke in over a month. Considering the last time they had seen each other had been half naked and ready to cross a lit of lines, this was a little nerve racking. He pulled up to their aunt's house and was about to get out when Sasuke came out of the door quickly and jumped into the car.

"Let's go before mom sees. I told her I was going out with friends."

Itachi nodded and pulled away quickly. Once they were out on the main streets Itachi glanced at his brother, "How have you been Otouto?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I...it's been rough. Mom's been a mess. Everyday it's something to do with the case."

It was as bad as Itachi thought. He wouldn't change that he had done it, but he wished it hadn't hurt his brother so much.

"Sasuke."

"and yeah, everything you said is true. I've been listening to the lawyers, reading everything, looking at records. You were right. This needed to happen, it's just made things difficult."

Itachi pulled into the restaurant. A European cafe type place with a patio and lights in all the plants. They got a table off to the side. A votive candle flicked in the center as the waiter handed them menus.

After he came back with their drinks the waiter took their order and disappeared again.

"So Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?"

Itachi sipped his Merlot and eyed him over the glass. Sasuke wanted to fidget like he was a little kid again, "I mentioned we had money issues. I'm still going to school this fall, but the only way I can afford it is if I take a loan and work. Sadly that leaves me nothing to cover food or housing."

Itachi saw where this was leading, "Would you like to stay with me? I already told you, anything you need."

Sasuke felt relief wash over him, he had been worried with how things had left off, if his brother might feel differently.

"Thank you Itachi."

As they ate he started worrying about living with his brother for other reasons. Everything was distracting. How Itachi's lips wrapped around his food, his fingers were long and graceful on the fork. His face flawless. Sasuke wanted to smack himself, _I'm going to swoon any moment_. He wasn't sure if he could handle his brother touching him. That burning need eating him. He would either catch on fire or jump him. Deep breaths.

When they had finished dinner they walked back to the car. Itachi stopped, "Do you want me to take you back? I would like to catch up some. I know I don't really have a right to ask, but I still want to know what's happening."

Sasuke nodded. Another deep breath. "Do you want to talk at your place?"

Itachi nodded and away they went.

The moment Sasuke walked in he was awash in memories of the dreamlike days right before the nightmare. Itachi sat on the couch carefully neutral, Sasuke sat on the other end.

"Mom had freaked out that day because the feds had come and picked up Dad. She told me Dad had been screaming that you betrayed him. She said a lot of things about you."

He debated how honest to be with his brother.

"There I was listening to her say all this and I'm sitting upstairs thinking about how a few hours earlier I was about to suck you off when she knocked." Sasuke didn't remember standing, but he was now. Fists at his side. Before he knew what was happening he was pissed, extremely pissed.

"It's like I was in this crazy dream. I'm going to spend a few days with my brother that I've only see off and on for _years_ now. Who dashes in, confuses me, and is gone. Then I'm finally around you long enough to figure out what it is and it's that I want you. I want you! My brother! You touch me and I lose my mind...and I shouldn't because our family is a mess and everything is wrong and..."

Sasuke sank to the floor just staring into space, his mind a mess of jumbled counteracting thoughts.

Itachi watched his baby brother start to fall to pieces. He knew it was because Sasuke felt safe with him, he was always safe with him.

Itachi kneeled in front of his shell shocked little brother, "Touch me."

It was a soft whisper, a pin dropping in the silence of the apartment. Sasuke looked up at him, eyes too big. Too much change too fast, all those plans...a trembling hand reached out to run fingers down his older brother's cheek, along his jaw. _Itachi_. His protector. Sasuke had always felt safest sleeping in his Aniki's arms.

Sasuke ran a trembling thumb over his brother's feather soft lips.

"I'm going to live with you."

Itachi gave a little nod.

Sasuke closed the distance between them. Itachi remained still, not wanting to spook him. His brother pressed close and nuzzled his neck a little. He pulled back searching Itachi's face for a moment, flashes of uncertainty.

"I want you to be my first."

That was all he needed. Itachi crossed that gap and took those yielding, pleading lips with his own. Sasuke melded to Itachi, fingers wound in his shirt. Small sounds, gasps as he put all his hunger and aching need in that kiss.

Itachi responded in kind, hands grasping, touching, taking in every line and curve of the body being offered under him. Itachi stood, pulling Sasuke with him and led him to the bedroom.

So close they had come, but this was different. This was certain.

Itachi rose on his knees straddling over Sasuke as he pulled off his t-shirt. Itachi's quickly followed. Sasuke quickly undid his jeans. Itachi leaned down kissing and licking on Sasuke's firm stomach. Itachi smiled against his skin as a little nip drew a small gasp from the writhing form under him. Pants soon joined the pile, boxers leaving with them.

Sasuke lay naked beneath Itachi. A little nervous, a lot aroused. His novice hands running up Itachi's toned thighs to the hard shaft over him. His exploring touch drew a moan from Itachi. He could tell Itachi was trying to stay calm, to be patient. Sasuke was thankful and took the chance to squeeze and feel along his length before leaning up and placing a kiss against the head. A lick along the slit, then another firm draw of his tongue up the underside. He though of what he would enjoy and took the swollen head into his mouth. A deep, very dominant,l very happy growl came from the chest above him. Hips rolling gently into his mouth. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the base to help control how much he took, then slowly started sliding his tight wrapped lips down. He made it halfway before pulling back up.

"Sasuke..." firm fingers in his hair stroking and petting. A gentle tug and Sasuke took the cue to pull off. Itachi dropped onto his arms over his brother and kissed him again working his way over to his arched neck. Sasuke's hips moving of their own accord, rubbing his pulsing length against Itachi as those lips on his neck drove him insane. Teeth, little nips, then soft lips kissing.

Suddenly there was a rush of cold air and Sasuke opened his eyes to see Itachi pulling lube out of his nightstand.

He gave Sasuke another kiss with penetrating tongues and moans.

Itachi looked down at his panting brother, writhing with arousal. Itachi knew it was his first time. He was generous with the lube. He knew people underestimated the need for lube. He gave it a moment to warm on his hand before kneeling between his delirious brother's legs. As he moved closer to Sasuke's twitching cock he could see the anticipation build in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile before he took the length in his mouth, one hand holding Sasuke's hips steady. He let his brother appreciate the sensation, the feeling of being wrapped in soft and warm. Sasuke's fingers had a death grip on the sheets as Itachi's mouth descended taking in his full aching length and humming softly as the warmed lube was spread around his tight hole. A moment of gentle pressure and his finger was slowly pressing through. He slid back up the length simply sucking and licking at his head as he steadily pushed inside. Fully in he set a steady rhythm.

"Ooooh...Itachi...mm"

Slick with lube another finger to twist and stretch.

Itachi could sense his brother starting to get close...he pulled off but kept his fingers working as his other hand prepared his now painfully hard cock. Fingers pulled out of Sasuke he leaned over him again as he stroked his slick length.

"Sasuke, I love you. No matter what happens, I always will."

Sasuke's hands reached up to hold his face a moment giving him a desperate panting kiss.

"I love you too Itachi, always, no matter what."

_Gentle and slow...gentle...steady_

Sasuke wanted to tense...no he was ok, breathing...the fingers had felt amazing, his brother's mouth had been bliss. He knew what his own fingers had felt like. Itachi was definitely bigger. His brother pulled his ass further down and bent him back a little so he was very exposed. He was ok, breathe, relax, breathe. Itachi knew what he was doing and worked his head in slowly. Watching himself disappear into Sasuke was intoxicating. Sasuke watched the animal hunger in his brother's eyes as he felt that soft hardness push inside him. He focused on his brother's face, the face that wanted him so desperately. The one he wanted to be and be with. Itachi's fingers were gripping his thighs tightly, he could feel Itachi holding back, and he was thankful. Just a moment and ….oh holy..fuck...Sasuke let everything go as Itachi started a steady rhythm. More...harder...he reached out blindly and grabbed his brother's iron forearm planted at his side pulling him down. The rhythm faltered as Sasuke gripped Itachi's hair to hold him there rocking against him, impaling himself faster. Itachi growled and lost it, he got his knees under him and went as hard and fast as he wanted. Sasuke's body bouncing underneath him. Itachi leaned up enough to dig teeth and lips against that pale slick neck. Sasuke screamed underneath him, nails in his back...fingers tight in his hair. Itachi's hand gripping Sasuke's hair forcing him into a violent kiss made of the base of sex. Lust, need, pleasure, possession. His. He gripped Sasuke's dripping length and stroked hard and steady, fingers slick with lube.

"Itachi...Itachi...ta...ta...ta"

Eyes closed and mouth open...

"Oh fuck...I..."

Fingers tighter in his hair. Hips meeting his, the sound of flesh pounding flesh deafening.

A scream, something between his name and an incoherent animal sound erupted as Itachi felt his brother cum against his chest. Itachi letting go his last shred of control and cumming with relief and satisfaction in his well satisfied lover.

Fingers still in his hair Sasuke blindly pulled Itachi down and wrapped tight around him. Itachi couldn't stop the satisfied smirk on his face or the soft aching love in his heart for the beautiful love in his arms.

_Sasuke_


End file.
